Kali Genesis
Kali Genesis '(時間起こり ''Jikan Okori) is a young woman, and the adoptive daughter of the Damned Genesis, King of all Demons. Raised at a young age by the king, Kali was only sustained on his blood, as the demon was too scared to feed her anything else, as he thought it would poison her. As a result, she developed Sanguis Devil Slayer Magic, a potent form of Devil Slayer Magic that utilizes blood. Appearance With a pale skin tone, Kali stands at five-foot-two, with light pink hair, and dark ebony eyes, that oddly, have silver instead of black pupils. Despite her age, Kali is very underdeveloped physically, sometimes even confused as being male. Primarily, she wears a black dress, with a white collar around her neck, that drops down to her knees. Kali typically wears a pair of slip-on shoes, of course in black, matching her dress, with a pair of crew-socks. Kali has also been seen wearing a black, long sleeve shirt, with grey fabric over her shoulders, and surrounding her neck, and sporting grey bands with buttons, that open into pockets. Sporting a pair of black sweatpants, and still wearing the same pair of shoes Personality Kali... is a bit of a mess. From wondering why her real parents rejected her, to the intake of demon blood since her childhood, her mind is a bit unstable. She's often very shy, to be honest. Hiding behind others instead of dealing with her problem. Kali can even let this affect her combat, being easily intimidated by a confident enemy, or from taking to many hits. She often has nightmares when she sleeps, and will sometimes avoid sleeping for many nights, until she collapses from exhaustion. When she is really stressed out, Kali may even loose control of her magic,causing spikes of dark blood to extend from many points on her body. However, at the same time, she also wants to prove herself. Due to her passive nature, many people underestimate her, which irritates the woman. When she is with her adoptive father, she'll often insist to fight for him, to show that she is powerful. Abilities Natural Abilities '''Sword-Play: Kali is a natural swords-woman, and though not as skilled as users such as Erza Scarlet or Ronin Masamune, the young woman can still hold her own. Despite having an edged sword, Kali typically uses European fencing-like techniques, hardly ever slashing at all. Flexibility: Kali is highly flexible, due to her control over her own blood, and her Bodily Modification Magic, which allows her to bend and twist in almost inhuman ways. Immense Pain Tolerance: Kali cut off her own arm without hesitation, barely flinching afterwards. She may often due this during an intense battle, allowing her to access more of her own element at a faster rate. Magical Abilities [[Sanguis Devil Slayer Magic|'Sanguis Devil Slayer Magic']]: Kali is a Devil Slayer, using her own blood as a weapon, which can be highly advantageous, allowing her to harden her blood own to create a sort of of "armor", or create powerful weapons and spells each time she takes a hit. Due to this fact, she doesn't seem to avoid attacks, rather Kali takes them head-on, allowing herself to be damaged in order to grow stronger. If it would be a fatal blow, such as a sword slash to the neck, she may unconsciously harden her blood, without even giving it a single thought. * Contract (悪魔の血協定 Kontorakuto; lit. meaning "Bloodpact with the Devil") is a Devil Slayer ability. It's a type of Magic-amplification technique used by both Natural and Legacy Generation Devil Slayers. It brings out the true power of their capabilities as a user of Devil Slayer Magic, excluding the power boost granted by Devil Synchronization, yet at the same time, seemingly enhancing the user's physical prowess to a degree. Unlike some users of this ability, Kali's physical appearance doesn't change that much, the only difference being that the color scheme of her eyes reverse: her irises becoming silver, while her pupils become black. Her personality takes an rather psychopathic turn for the worst, gaining confidence, sure, but also smiling creepily, her tone changing to an unnerving, almost emotionless sound, as she ruthlessly attacks. * Screech: A form of the magic used in conjunction with her sword, the Dark-Drinker, that absorbs Ethernano from sources around it as the blade vibrates, before firing a waves and projectiles of volatile, demon blood. [[Bodily Modification Magic|'Bodily Modification Magic']]: Due to technically being a blood member of the Magnus Family, Kali is able to wield this form of magic, though not as effectively as her brother, Xavier. She often uses it to give her even more control over her own blood, and to heal herself quickly from cutting herself to use magic. She can also use this magic in quite a devastating way, being able to insert her own blood into someone else's body, then rapidly replicate it, completely taking control of that body, creating new livers, lungs, and even a brain, essentially being able to clone herself. History Trivia Category:Human Category:Lost Magic User Category:Lost Magic Users Category:Devil Slayer Category:Devil Slayers Category:Sword user Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage